


Science experiment.

by Yolo0312



Series: Daughter of the moon. [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aidou and Zero friendship, Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Fuckbuddies, One Night Stands, Out of Character, Smut, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo0312/pseuds/Yolo0312
Summary: Alternate version of what happened in chapter 3 of the main story.I simply had to get this out of my system before I could focus on the main story again! It’s somewhat short and maybe crappy, but it’s up to you to decide whether it truly happened or not.





	Science experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this.  
> Thank god I own nothing but the story, the OCs and the grammar mistakes.

 

“Alright, put the powder on top of it” she said as she blew the charcoal residue off the thongs, looking back just in time to see the aristocrat dump a little more than half of the bag of their home-made incense powder on top of the smoldering block. 

“Not that much!” she said but Aidou waved it off as he closed the brass lid. 

“It’ll be fine!” he assured her and the pureblood heaved a soft sigh as she shook slightly with her head, watching smoke rise from the burner. 

“See, it’s working!” the blonde said and Zero leveled him with an annoyed look. 

“It’s not about if it’s working or not. It’s about the strength of the effects” she said and the blonde shrugged as he continued to watch the burner standing in between their feet. 

“We’ll know soon enough” he said, and how right she was. The home-made incense worked fast, filling her room with a soft florally scent that was mixed with earthy hints, nearly overpowered by a deep leafy fragrance. It worked calming, alright. But that was not the only effect it had. 

“Uh, Zero? Why do you have a knife in your room?” Aidou asked as he held up a dagger, a little larger than the length of his hand with a white handle and a golden hooked guard. Zero looked up at the dagger in his hand from where she had laid down on her bed, her head supported by one of the small round pillows while her hands were entwined and resting on top of her stomach. 

“Because it makes me feel comfortable” she said as she watched him lay the dagger back down on the place where he had found it. 

“Comfortable? With weapons around you?” he asked as he practically floated around her room. Despite his seeming energy, his eyes were half-lidded, his pupils blown. The pureblood was pretty sure her eyes were no better. 

“More than sixty percent of the things in this room are weapons” she admitted as she watched him pick up the green wagasa with a white swirl, the edges falling away in the shapes of petals as the blonde barked a laugh, trying to find how to open the umbrella. 

“Yeah, right! Next, you’re going to tell me there is a sword hidden in this umbrella” he said, no sooner than the words had left his lips, the bottom-part of the bamboo shaft separated with a click, the dim light of the lanterns catching the sliver of the shirasaya that was revealed. Aidou’s expression remained frozen in a smile as he pushed the handle back, flush against the shaft that acted as sheath, putting the umbrella back where it had been leaning against the side of her bed before a wheezing laugh was pushed from his throat. He stumbled towards the opening in the bedframe while he laughed loudly, sounding a like a mix of a dolphin call and windshield wipers. He clapped his hands in his overwhelming amusement before falling backwards onto the bed next to the pureblood, still laughing until he let out a deep sigh. 

“I think I’m getting dizzy” Aidou said as he looked up at the wooden ceiling of the canopy. Zero turned her head to look at him, feeling more relaxed than she ever had before. Not since family nights with her brother, her father and her huntress mother, her stepmother. 

“Obviously. I did warn you not to put so much on it” she pointed out and the blonde turned his head to meet her gaze. 

“You knew this would happen?” he asked and Zero shrugged, her hands folded on top of her stomach. 

“Not really. You were the one who decided to add the asarum leaf after I told you they had a calming effect on humans. I didn’t know they would work on vampires to this extend” she said and Aidou tilted his head even when it was pressed against the mattress. 

“What do you mean, to this extend?” he asked and Zero closed her eyes again. 

“With humans, the aletris plant is known for its intoxicating chemical called Rhodohyproxis. Rhodo, for short. Asarum has a tiny fraction of it, so little it can’t even be called a component. Something we have added must have heightened the effects considerably, not to mention that our sense of smell is a hundred times more sensitive than that of a human” she explained and Aidou snorted. 

“Did you ever try this aletris when you were a human?” he asked and Zero nodded her head affirmative. 

“Once. I was quite young back then” she answered and opened her eyes when Aidou remained silent, his gaze resting on her profile. She turned her head to meet his gaze, seeing him stare at her with curious eyes. 

“What?” she asked, not exactly uncomfortable, but wondering why he was looking at her like that. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed before” he said, blinking once, twice, before adding. “You are absolutely gorgeous.” 

Zero barked a laugh before she could even think of stopping herself, turning her gaze back up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t mean anything by it. It’s just that, when you stop trying to slaughter people with your glare, you truly look breathtaking” Aidou told her and the silverette closed her eyes. 

“Thanks, I guess” she said and the blonde hummed, though he didn’t look away from her. Zero could feel he had something else to say but wasn’t sure on how to breach the subject. 

“Spit it out” she said without opening her eyes and could feel the aristocrat shift onto his side, shoving his hand underneath his head. 

“The madly blooming princes turned you into a vampire, didn’t she? Back when your family was attacked?” he asked and the pureblood opened her eyes again, though she didn’t look over to him. For once, the blonde had tried to be tactful with her, something he usually wasn’t. Usually, he would blurt out anything that came to mind without fearing insulting her. It was something she liked about him. However, this considerate side of him that he was showing her, was something she could appreciate as well, especially about this subject. Normally, she would threaten anyone who even thought about bringing up the slaughter of her parents, but for once, she couldn’t even feel an ounce of anger or irritation. She didn’t feel put off by Aidou asking about her past. Perhaps it was their chemistry project that filled her senses and messed with her mind, but she doubted it. 

Slowly but surely, she had found herself changing, becoming more accepting of both her own nature and vampires in general. She had thought she had been okay with her own nature, but it had taken being around others of her kind to hammer home that while she had accepted it, she hadn’t been comfortable. She had lived her entire life as a hunter, trained to hate vampires, purebloods in particular. It was quite hard to feel comfortable with the knowledge that she was exactly what she had spend years hating. She wasn’t quite comfortable yet, but she was feeling better about it every day. Mostly because of Aidou’s presence, strangely. It wasn’t like she liked vampires, but she didn’t hate them either, and neither did she mind the blonde’s company. Partially because he was forcing it on her, but also because it was easy to be around him. He was annoying and arrogant, no doubt about that, but he didn’t judge. Being around him put her at ease because she didn’t need to think about herself. He didn’t treat her any differently than he had before. It was her who treated him differently.  

Perhaps, she could trust him. Perhaps, he wouldn’t judge her if she told him. 

“It’s complicated” she told him, her fingers mindlessly finding sensitive skin at her hip-bone. 

“I am a vampire from birth but had my vampire side sealed away by my grandmother a little while after my birth. I can’t remember anything about it because I was too young. I awoke not too long ago, when I returned to the academy after my disappearance. I needed time to control my powers before I was allowed to return to society without fearing harming anyone or revealing the vampire race to humans” she said and Aidou frowned at her. 

“You were sealed by your grandmother? One of your parents was a vampire then?” he asked and Zero inhaled deeply before turning onto her side to face the blonde, taking on the same position as him. 

“I can’t tell you who my father was, but my mother was Hio Shizuka. I am a pureblood” she revealed, watching Aidou’s eyes widen, seeing the gears turn quickly behind his eyes. 

“W-wait, are you serious? But if the madly blooming princess is your mother, then you are an aristocrat like me. You can’t be a pureblood” he pointed out and the pureblood hummed in agreement. 

“If my father had been a human, a hunter or a lower leveled vampire, yes. But he was a pureblood. I wasn’t aware of it either. Not until I saw my mother’s memories through her blood when she completed my awakening” she said and Aidou shook his head. 

“No, no, no. That’s impossible. We know all the purebloods and the madly blooming princess was locked up for a long time, before you were born. There is no way she could have had a child without anyone noticing” he said and Zero took no offence in his disbelieve. She had gone through the same after all. 

“She did. Do you really think you can keep a pureblood locked up in a place she doesn’t want to be? She escaped, didn’t she? Why wouldn’t she have done so sooner?” she asked, though didn’t expect an answer. Instead, she looked down as she gripped her white shirt, pulling up the hem and drawing the blonde’s attention to the mark on her hipbone, pulling the waistband of her ice-cream printed panties down slightly, ignoring the his squeak of surprise. 

“This is a seal that I placed on myself to bind my powers. Every flower represents a layer that I can unseal so I can access a certain amount of my power if I so want to. But considering I want to keep it a secret, I don’t plan on undoing any of the layers” she said before looking up at the aristocrat staring at her middle with wide eyes and a flush on his face. 

“Are you listening?” she asked, tempted to wave her hand in front of his face, her direct addressing of him shaking him out of his daze as he tried to avert his gaze, without much success. 

“S-sorry, I’m just distracted. One, that’s way more skin than I am comfortable with seeing. Two, I can’t believe your waist is so thin! How many inches is it even?! And third, why the hell is there iron in your stomach?!” he asked, his voice raising in both volume and pitch towards the end of his surprisingly short rant. 

“One, grow a pair and deal with it. You’ve seen me in just a towel. Two, last time I measured, which was when I was fitted for my night-class uniform, it was 22 inch, which is still four inch bigger than my father used to be, even though I have no idea why I’m answering this. And three, it’s called a belly button piercing” she said, mentioning the gold and opal barbell that was pierced through the upper half of her belly button. 

“22?! Wait, no, that wasn’t what we were talking about” Aidou said, squeezing his eyes shut as he shifted his hand to hold his forehead. 

“Fuck, I can’t hold a thought” he said disappointed and somewhat annoyed, though it was clearly at himself. 

“And just when you were telling me something serious” he said and Zero hummed. 

“It’s fine. It’s your first time being high, so it’s understandable that you’re confused. If you want, you can take a drop of my blood to confirm my story. Though you need to be careful not to let the blood touch the air. I don’t want the smell carrying through the dorms” she said as she held up her hand in invitation for him. Aidou looked at her hand, a flash of red lighting up his eyes as he bit on his lip, looking at the extended hand. He hesitated, struggling with his hunger and the boundaries Zero obviously had. However, the silverette hadn’t made the offer mindlessly. She knew her own boundaries and letting someone close to her neck was a big no-no, the trauma of the first time someone had drank from her neck still too raw for her to be able to handle. Her finger on the other hand, was something she was fine with, or she wouldn’t have suggested it. 

Aidou seemed to realize the same thing and let his hunger win his internal struggle, his eyes bleeding red as they flicked up to meet the silverette’s gaze, silently asking if she was sure. Zero’s expression didn’t change, remaining blank yet open as she felt his fingertips touch the back of her hand, softer than she had thought his hands to be. Taking a hold of her extended hand, light enough so she could still pull back if she changed her mind, he brought the limb towards his mouth, lifting his head to make it easier on himself. The pureblood watched as he took one of her digits into his mouth, making sure his lips were closed around it carefully before allowing one of his bottom fangs to nick the skin of her pad, deep enough to draw a pearl of blood to the surface. Zero could tell the exact moment her blood touched the blonde’s tongue, seeing his brows furrow together with a small sound that could be called a moan, the slick muscle pressing against the digit to get as much fluid sucked out of the wound as possible before it closed. His grip on her hand tightened as the tip of his fang once again sank into the digit, a little deeper this time, drawing more blood and another one of those noises. 

Once Zero felt that the wound had closed up again and before Aidou could really bite down, she pulled her finger out of his mouth, ignoring the way he clung to her wrist to try and stop her. His hunger was not nearly satisfied, his parted lips following after her hand for more, his weight shifting forward onto the hand he placed next to her head as he attempted to recapture her finger. His eyes were half-lidded, glowing red and pupils dilated as his gaze fell down from the silverette’s hand to her face, a soft flush coloring the apples of his cheeks as he hovered slightly above her. Zero could feel his breath fan her cheeks, falling off his lips a little too quickly as he stared at her, the potency of her blood making his heart race, visible in the vein in his neck. His eyes flittered across her face, taking in her left eye to see if it was different from her right one before they fell down to her lips. 

Zero watched him calmly, not bothering to shift or lift her head, not even one of her fingers twitching, even when the blonde slowly moved closer to her. His torso shifted forward, his head leaning down until his lips pressed against hers, a warm and pliant pressure that was nothing more than that. Their eyes remained open, locked together lazily as their lips remained connected for no longer than a few seconds. Aidou pulled back, raising himself up to his previous position without looking away from the unmoving but relaxed silverette. A short silence stretched between them as they watched each other, one hesitant and the other calm. 

“Why’d you do it?” the pureblood asked and the blonde blinked before averting his gaze, parting his lips to say something while he started moving away without being able to produce a single word. 

“Aidou” she said, stopping the aristocrat from moving away with just that firm but softly spoken word, his name causing him to meet her gaze once more. 

“Why’d you do it?” she repeated her question, not angry nor judging, just curious as to what had driven the blonde to kiss her. Aidou exhaled through his nose, hard enough for her to hear it as he mulled over her question and what to answer. 

“I don’t really know. Just going with the flow, I guess” he admitted, holding her lavender orbs as his own eyes returned to their blue color, still filled with hesitance and large pupils. 

“Do you mind?” he asked finally and the silverette regarded him before her gaze lowered to his lips, watching him moist them in a nervous gesture. She knew she should. That she should push him away and at the very least threaten to beat him up. But she didn’t. It felt pleasant and at the moment, she just didn’t care. 

“No. Not really” she admitted, lifting her gaze back up. Aidou’s eyes flickered from left to right as he inhaled deeply before leaning down once more. This time, when their lips met, the pureblood closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly to turn the simple pressure into something more. The blonde responded instantly, allowing her to capture his bottom lip in between her own before letting go. It was a slow game of capture and release, unhurried and almost gentle, the blonde’s hesitance disappearing with every heartbeat they remained connected. Slowly but surely, the tempo of their kiss started to pick up, the capture dragged out and the release shortening, becoming hungrier for more though neither knew who had caused it. The aristocrat’s head shifted, deepening the angle as the silverette responded by moving in the opposite direction, barely audible wet smacks resounded through the room, much louder to their sensitive hearing. 

They broke apart to breath, looking at each other with a half-lidded gaze as the saliva quickly dried on their lips with each breath that fanned over it. Zero was the one to take the initiative this time, her eyes slipping shut again as she lifted her head from the pillow to close the distance once more. A breath rushed from the blonde’s nose as he let go of the silverette’s hand, trailing his hand down to her wrist and forearm until it landed on her waist next to her elbow, the pureblood’s long slender fingers sliding into soft golden tresses. The pressure on the back of his head kept the aristocrat from pulling away when the tip of the silverette’s tongue touched the seam of his lips, coaxing him into parting them wide enough to permit access. Zero didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, tilting her head a little more as she caressed the blonde’s tongue with her own, coaxing him into action again. 

His fingers against her lower back twitched as he responded, unconsciously pulling her closer to his body. She went willingly, her body shifting until if fitted into his while their tongues tangled sensually, his arm wrapping further around her waist to keep her close, effectively giving the silverette the leverage to pull him with her as she rolled onto her back. With his arm trapped underneath her, the blonde had no choice but to shift along until he was hovering partially over her, half of his body covering hers while one of his legs slid in between hers. He regained freedom of his arm once more when the pureblood arched her body into his but didn’t bother removing his limb, his fingers spreading against her back to keep her pushed up against him. The new position gave Zero an extra hand to explore the other, the limb coming up to the blonde’s back as he swallowed every little sound she could not stifle on her own. She could feel her body heat up quickly, most of it pooling in her lower abdomen as her skin felt tight and tingly, inhaling deeply as they turned their heads in the opposite direction to switch up the angle with no intention of stopping to make out.  

As her hand slid down the blonde’s back, she could feel his tense muscles through the fabric of both his jumper and his button up, the clothes acting like a buffer she didn’t exactly like. It seemed that Aidou was of the same opinion because he tore himself away from her. 

“Hot” he exhaled in a harsh breath, his voice low enough to make the pureblood’s hips tingle as she watched him sit up on his knees, the place where he had been touching her feeling abnormally cold compared to the rest of her body. She watched as he reached over his head for the collar of his sleeveless jumper to pull the fabric up and over his head, the forceful action causing his button up to be pulled from behind his waistband. He cared little for it, tossing away the offensive knitted garment in a random direction before he fell forward, catching himself on his hands next to the silverette’s head. Capturing the pureblood’s lips with a sense of urgency spurring him on, he hummed against her mouth as his hand twitched on her waist. 

“Can I touch you?” Aidou asked in a rough voice, barely above a whisper as Zero’s hands found their previous position again. 

“Go for it” she answered, aware of how breathless and low her own voice sounded as she arched into him, sliding her leg up against the blonde’s thigh until she reached his hip. The blonde groaned, a low guttural sound in the back of his throat, as Zero rolled her pelvis up into his, feeling the hardness hidden in his pants press up against her hipbone when she did. His reaction was instantaneously, his hips grinding down into hers to chase the friction, coaxing a heated exhale to brush past his lips before he connected them with hers again. The silverette could feel how wet she was, her arousal soaking through her panties as Aidou continued to roll his hips on instinct. His hand found her breast, nearly nothing of his hesitance remaining as he attempted to capture the whole mound but failed to do so. Not that it stopped him from trying, groping the flesh in a way that was slightly painful. As soon as the silverette hissed, his grip softened, recognizing that he had been too harsh and adjusting until he received a soft moan of appreciation. 

Her nipples hardened, pressing up against the fabric of her dress shirt as the massage his hand lavished on her breast send shivers down her spine and to her core. His fingertips found the erect nub through the garment, teasing it with little movements that made her skin tingle and her breath stutter. Her own fingertips dug into the blonde’s back, pressing down on the muscles she could feel underneath his shirt, sliding down towards his lower back. With her other hand, she pulled up the hem of his shirt, allowing her to follow his waistband towards his front without it getting in the way. Aidou’s body twitched as her fingers teased the smooth skin in between his belly button and the button of his trousers. In a reflex, the blonde sucked in his stomach at the touch, allowing her fingers to slip past the waistband and into the hot contains of his pants. 

The aristocrat let out a gasp against her moist, kiss-bruised lips as her fingers brushed past the sensitive head of his erection, scissoring open on each side of the member before sliding back out. His hips moved forward to chase the touch, forcing the digits deeper into his pants as he reached down with the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to hold her wrist in place. Zero gently bit down on the blonde’s lower lips, nibbling softly on the plump flesh without breaking the skin as she forced her hand deeper into his pants, his pubes touching the back of her hand while his manhood pressed against her palm, caught between her hand and the fabric of his pants. Aidou was quick to undo the button and pull down the zipper, a breath of relief mixing with a groan of arousal as the cloth prison was replaced by a flesh one, her fingers wrapping around his shaft. The initial movement was a little stiff, but the soft skin made for an easier slide across the hard muscle, the blonde’s breathing shortening as he rested his forehead against the silverette’s, his eyes closed to revel in the feeling of such an intimate touch, his hand wrapping around hers to adjust her grip to his liking. 

The young man pulled up the hem of the pureblood’s white shirt before sliding his hand lower, across the piercing in her stomach until his fingers folded around her pubic mound, encountering the wet patch in the ice-cream printed panties. Zero’s hand and breath faltered when he curled his fingers tentatively, causing her hips to jerk at the jolt that shot up her spine at the sensation. She rolled her hips up into his hand with a soft moan that reverberated against his lips as their tongue’s tangled. Automatically, her legs spread wider to give the blonde more access to her core, enough for him to shift until he was positioned in between her thighs. Her hand started moving again, tugging on the slowly slicking erection in time with each rub of Aidou’s hand on her womanhood. Her moans grew ever so slightly in volume as her hips rocked against the blonde’s hand, her voice no longer muffled by the aristocrat’s lips as they merely brushed against each other, touching without locking together, both of them breathing harshly. 

Annoyed with the zipper that constantly scratched against her wrist, she removed her hand from his pants to grab his waistband with both hands, pushing the fabric down past his hips and towards his knees at the same time she moved up to connect their lips. The aristocrat exhaled sharply through his nose at the cold air that hit his moistening member, his erection bobbing up and down without receiving a single touch, falling down heavily onto the silverette’s hipbone. His fingers hooked underneath the edge of the pureblood’s panties, pulling it down towards her thighs and removing it completely when Zero squirmed her thighs together, attempting to shimmy the undergarment even lower. Aidou got the hint and shifted aside to be able to pull the fabric off her ankles, tossing it away carelessly without breaking off the kiss even once. It took no more than a split second for Zero to switch their position, forcing the blonde onto his back as she crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. The aristocrat looked up at her in surprise, his gaze nearly all black and dazed as he panted heavily, his cheeks flushed bright as he didn’t seem quite sure what to do with his hands, hovering over her hips as she straightened up.  

Her hair fell over her shoulders as she placed her hands on his abdomen, reaching for the buttons of his shirt as she continued to rock her hips, grinding into his erection. His breathing cut off into a low groan as his fingers twitched at her sides, refusing to touch her and instead moving his hands above his head to grip one of the pillows. He made no motion to stop the silverette’s actions as she bared his torso before reaching up to the buttons of her own disheveled shirt. His eyes locked onto her hands as his hips grinded up into hers each time she rolled them down, his breathing choppy and uneven as he bit down on his own lips, unable to tear his gaze away from the newly bared alabaster skin. He released a drawn-out groan as he let his head fall back, both hands reaching down to cover his red face, a grimace visible in between his two palms. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this” he said and Zero raised an eyebrow, trying to build down the heat in her abdomen to something she could handle better. She wasn’t very successful in it. The heat of his bare erection sliding between the wet folds of her lower lips was a foreign sensation, every nerve in her body connected to that one place where they were connected. Anticipation coiled tightly in her gut and made her hotter, wanting to feel more of it, more of what it promised. 

“What? Losing your virginity, or losing it to me?” she asked, forcing her hips to stop their movement on pure willpower as she looked down at him. The last thing she wanted to do was rape him because she couldn’t control her own hormones and curiosity. 

“Both” he answered and the silverette tilted her head, her expression blank despite the flush on her face that was nearly as dark as Aidou’s. 

“You want to stop?” she asked, giving him the option to back out now that it was still possible, now that he still could. The aristocrat’s reaction was instantly, his hand moving away from his face to look at her, contemplating her warning for no longer than a second before he had his answer. 

“No” he said, reaching out to grab her hips, pushing aside her open shirt as he looked down at her body, his eyes darkened by desire and lust as they roamed over her form to take in every inch that was displayed in front of him like a full-course meal. 

“I’ll go mad if we stop now” he said, smoothly moving to sit up and connect their lips in a hungry kiss that conveyed how desperate he had gotten. How desperate he was to have her. Zero hummed into the kiss, rolling her hips into his as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, forcing his hands away from her hips so he could shed the garment. Her own shirt followed the same way, leaving both of them all but bare to each other, though it didn’t take long before Aidou’s trousers found their way to the ground as well. The young pureblood pushed the slightly taller male down on his back, following him down before breaking the kiss. She reached in between her legs to grasp the aristocrat’s erection, hearing his breathing hitch. 

“Y-you seem to know what you’re doing” the young man said shakily as the silverette rubbed the head of his cock in between her folds, trying to slick it up as much as possible, each brush of her clitoris making her thighs twitch. 

“In theory. I’m just as much of a virgin as you are” she admitted, seeing the surprise on the blonde’s face that quickly disappeared as the sensitive tip of his erection pushed past the rim of wet muscles. Zero inhaled, bracing herself for the sting she knew was to come as she slowly lowered herself onto his erection, holding onto the shaft to guide it into her correctly, pausing whenever her velvet walls protested at the intrusion. 

“Oh, fuck” she panted out a curse as she was only halfway, resting her head down next to Aidou’s, her lips touching his collarbone. His fingers were digging into her thighs, his breathing quick and hard as his hips shook, trying to hold back from thrusting them up. She could smell his blood, both muted from his neck and fresh from his lips where his fangs were digging into them, yet she was not hungry. At least not in that way. Her walls were fluttering around the stiff rod inside of her, slowly but surely taking in more of the length that spread her open beyond anything her fingers had ever accomplished. His pubes tickled her core when she bottomed out, her lower lips swallowing up the blonde’s manhood to the base. She lifted herself up onto her elbows next to him with a huff, looking at his face even when their naked chests remained flush together. 

“You’re bigger than I thought” she panted as she laid her hand on her lower abdomen, trying to get her voice under control at the same time she tried to get used to the intrusion in her most intimate place. She couldn’t say it was entirely painless but it was not without pleasure either, the stretch of her walls feeling better than she had imagined, the twitch of his cock inside of her causing her breathing to hitch. 

“T-thanks, I guess. You’re tighter than I thought too” the blonde said with a weak little laugh, his fingers digging firmer into the silverette’s thighs as he tried to hold back from losing control. Zero pushed herself up into a sitting position, the cock shifting inside of her causing a shiver to run up her spine as the hard muscle brushed against her soft walls. A sigh fell from her lips as she rolled her hips tentatively, feeling Aidou’s grip tighten further on the pliant flesh of her thighs as his hips jerked. 

“Give me a second” the pureblood said, her eyes closing as she forced her muscles to relax, to accept the penetration and the odd sensations it caused as it shifted inside of her. It really didn’t take long before she had adjusted to the blonde’s girth, bracing her toes into her mattress and placing her hands on his abdomen to help her raise her hips, her tunnel attempting to suck the member back in immediately as it was slowly dragged out of her. Aidou wrapped his lips over his teeth before biting down, groaning through his clenched jaw as his eyes were locked on the place where they were joined, watching his cock disappear into her vagina as she sunk back down. Slowly but surely, her pace picked up, her head falling forward as her lips parted, her pants changing into moans as she continued to ride the blonde. 

Aidou was desperate, it was clearly audible in his groans and visible on his pinched up face, looking like he was both concentrated and in pain. His fingers twitched, gripping onto the silverette’s thighs before he could no longer hold back, giving up with a harsh curse. Zero gave a soft cry that was mostly surprise as the aristocrat gripped her hips, holding them in place as he thrust his pelvis up. The sound it made was noisy and lewd, the pureblood’s secretion wetting the blonde’s groin and causing for a sharp smack of skin on skin to resound, louder than the squelches that filled the room before but not loud enough to drown out the silverette’s voice. 

“Pain?” the blonde asked, his worry barely audible through his arousal as Zero shook her head, wanting him to move again.  

“No, good. Keep going” she panted and the young man didn’t hesitate to comply, grunting as he spread his knees a little wider behind her, getting a better position to thrust up into her. The silverette’s lips parted, a moan falling from them as she rocked her hips down to meet his thrust, falling into a rhythm that was pleasurable for them both. 

“Fuck! A-Aidou!” the pureblood panted loudly in a voice much too high-pitched for her, yet it seemed to spur the blonde on, a groan leaving his lips as his fingers twitched against her skin. 

“Good?” he asked again as his hands trailed up her body, trusting the silverette to keep moving on her own as he enveloped her breasts with both his hands, stopping them from bouncing around while massaging them, pushing them together and manipulating them in a way that made his cock twitch inside of her. 

“Fuck… uhn, yeah” she answered, her eyes closing to revel in the feeling of the erection sliding in and out of her, the push and pull making her body burn hotter with each thrust and slowly but surely causing a knot to form in her lower abdomen.  

“H-harder… I ain’t gonna break” she panted and the ice-user growled as he flipped her over, switching their positions and causing himself to slip free from her wet tunnel. 

“Shit” the blonde cursed as he reached down to line himself up again, Zero’s legs spreading welcoming to his intrusion, accepting him back inside of her with a wet squelch and a moan in the back of her throat, vibrating against her closed lips. He threw all caution in the wind, slamming home once he had pulled back until the tip, rocking the silverette’s body forward until her grabbed her hips, holding her in place as he rammed into her. 

“Better?” he asked, though it sounded more like a breathless growl, his hips continuing to slap against her pelvis while his fingertips dug into her skin with enough force to leave bruises. 

“Yeah… keep… going” she panted, barely able to string a tiny sentence together with the way he was thrusting into her, yet she felt no pain, pleasure slowly but surely building up in her core. She reached up over her head to grab the frame of her bed and hold onto it, locking her legs behind the blonde’s lower back, using her grip to pull herself onto his thrust. The young man dove down, capturing one of the erect nipples with his mouth to stop her breast from moving about, shifting one of his hands to catch the other. The flicks of his tongue around the erect nub was copied by his fingertips with the other, ripping a high-pitched hum from the silverette’s throat as she arched her spine up. 

“Ah, fuck, this feels good” Aidou said harshly, talking into her chest as sweat dripped from the tip of his nose onto her skin, causing his hair to stick to his forehead and his nape, his half-lidded eyes rising up to the pureblood’s face, reveling in the debauched expression he found there, clouded lavender eyes staring up at the ceiling in a daze. She jumped when she felt something brush the sensitive nub in between her thighs, right above where the blonde’s cock was sliding in and out of her. 

“A-Aidou!” she called out, not quite sure what to say because she didn’t want him to stop, her legs trembling around his hips, twitching with each flick of his thumb. Her entire body seemed to be wired to that single oversensitive bundle of nerves, guiding her faster towards that height they were chasing with each thrust. 

“My name, Zero… Say my name” the aristocrat grunted into her ear, his rough voice sending a shiver down her spine as she wrapped her arms around his damp shoulders, her fingers digging into his muscles that flexed with each roll of his hips. 

“Baka” she bit out and Aidou clicked with his tongue, stilling his hips against her butt, swiveling them around to provide friction but rob her of the pleasure that was caused by the drag of his erection against her inner walls. 

“That’s not it. Come on, Zero. Say it” he said, his voice somewhat pained as proof of how difficult this was for him as well. Zero, however, seemed to be close to losing her mind, her hips stuttering as the knot in her abdomen felt impossible tight, the height she knew was there barely out of her reach.  

“For fuck’s sake, let me cum, Hanabus- Ah!” she said, her impatient growl changing into a cry of pleasure when Aidou started moving again, rougher than before. Not that the pureblood was complaining, her nails digging into the blonde’s skin and dragging down as he continued to rub her clitoris faster than he was thrusting into her. The scent of blood reached their noses, no doubt originating from the scratches on the aristocrat’s back, but that was not something he would complain about, grunting in pleasure at the feeling. 

“Ha- Han- Ha- Busa, I can’t” Zero panted, barely able to catch her breath as her voice came out more like a soft cry. She tensed up when she felt him mouth at her neck but his fangs were carefully tucked away, his breath fanning her sweat-damp skin as he grunted. 

“Zero, I’m close” he managed to warn her, though it was rather obvious from the way the rhythm of his hips was faltering. Not that the silverette noticed anything of it when she was this close to her own climax. 

“Fuck! Cum, Busa. Just… cum. I’m going to… too” she said, her body curling up on itself as her thighs twitch uncontrollably. 

“Zero” he whined against her neck, his thumb flicking her clitoris seizing in his own pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him. 

“More… Busa, more” she pleaded in her desperation so close to completion, her body trembling in anticipation for that knot to snap. 

“Zero. Fuck, Zero. Zero!” the blonde panted, repeating her name like a mantra until his body jolted, his hips jerking against her butt with a deep, drawn-out grunt as something cold hit the inside of her velvet tunnel, the sudden different temperature a shock to her system that caused her to gasp loudly at the sensation. His body curled up as his hips pressed forwards into her wet core with jerky motions, attempting to ride out his climax while trying to continue pushing the silverette over the edge. Not that it took long, his cold seed painting the inside of her tunnel doing nothing to soften his erection that pumped in and out of her, his thumb continuing to rub her clitoris almost roughly. 

“Oh fuck! Ah, yes! So… Oh god, Busa!” the pureblood moaned, climaxing with an embarrassing cry as her body spasmed, seizing up as her vision blanked, barely hearing the blonde groan at the feeling of her walls tightening around him. It took a second before she came back to herself enough to realize how hard she was clinging to the aristocrat, forcing herself to remove her nails from his skin and unwrap her arms from him, feeling his weight settle on top of her like a blanket she didn’t need. He was quite heavy and not helping her regain her breathing, but she didn’t push him off her, closing her eyes as she basked in the afterglow of her climax. Aidou’s breathing fanned the junction of her neck and shoulder, his heart seeming to thud through his chest right into hers. It took a while before either of them had regained the ability to move decently, the blonde rolling away from the pureblood, his flaccid member slipping free from the wonderfully hot tunnel it had been sheathed in, to lay next to her. Their breathing was nearly fully under control again, but neither of them said a word or even looked away from the ceiling. Aidou didn’t even open his eyes. 

“I’ve never heard you curse this much before” Zero broke the silence, earning a light chuckle. 

“I’ve never cursed this much before either” he said before finally opening his eyes. 

“I think we’ll need to revise the formula of our experiment” he said and pureblood moved to sit up, looking at the incense burner that was still smoking. There was a twinge of soreness in her core and her hips, but she was sure it would be gone in a matter of seconds, courtesy of her healing. The wetness, however, was something different and she didn’t like the feeling of it drying in the open air, cold and uncomfortable. 

“Or we don’t and sell it as an aphrodisiac even if it isn’t. You know, the placebo effect” she said and Aidou scoffed softly, not even bothering to move as Zero got to her feet, trying to ignore the thick white fluid that ran down the inside of her thigh without much success. Well, to clean it up was a reason she was taking a bath for the second time that evening. 

“Zero” the young man stopped her at the door-opening, causing her to look back over her shoulder. 

“What… what do we do about this?” he asked, back to being hesitant with a flush once again on his face as he tried and failed not to look at his own sperm trailing down her leg. 

“What? You plan on telling anyone about what I entrusted you with in this room?” she asked and the blonde finally met her gaze again, holding it to try and read those lavender orbs that were intense despite the pale color. They were no less intense this time, but the emotionless fixation was replaced by an open honesty, one that put Aidou at ease at the same time he felt privileged to be on the receiving end of such genuine sincerity. 

“Of course not. They wouldn’t believe me anyway, so why waste my breath?” he asked, though the relief in his eyes was for a different reason. They didn’t need to exchange words to convey that this was something that happened in the spur of the moment. They had no obligation to each other, nor were there any expectations. It was a no strings attached kind of thing, no feelings but pleasure involved. But if it did bring them closer together, neither of them would truly mind. It was just something that ended up happening when you got to know another person so… intimately. Neither of them regretted what happened even though it might take a little while to come to terms with what they had done, something that was usually only done between lovers, something they weren’t. But even if they weren’t, they wouldn’t mind it if it were to happen again. However, they were not going to force it.  

If it happened, it happened, and if it didn’t, it didn’t. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
